I need a hero
by RainbowCharlie
Summary: La rubia se acercó peligrosamente, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. "No… He visto mejores cosas en mi vida… Es por eso…" Se lamió los labios antes de continuar. "Que debo castigarte…"


_Tehehehe, hola :3 Ya recibí mi primer mensaje privado preguntándome si 'La Chica del Café' murió D: No ha muerto sdahfdjksa Sólo... Está en hiatus (?) Probablemente actualice en la última semana de noviembre o la primera de diciembre, ¡lo prometo! Si no es así, que Karley no sea canon (?) dsahdjsaj Bueno, pues sí... Hablando de eso... Hice otro one-shot Karley... ¿¡ME PUEDEN CULPAR?! ¡SON HERMOSAS! sdhjksa Es rated M porque contiene un poco de S&M, así que... Corazones sensibles... Abstenerse (?) Vale :3 Sin más, se los dejo :33_

* * *

"I NEED A HERO!"

Resonó la última frase de la canción por todo el salón del coro mientras se levantaban y comenzaban a aplaudir fuertemente. Ambas sonrieron después de compartir ese abrazo, agradecieron sutilmente mientras iban a sus lugares.

Marley tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pero cuando volteó a ver a Kitty, su expresión no denotaba lo mismo. La miraba con intensidad y una mueca que no pudo descifrar… ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Acaso no lo había hecho bien? Estaba segura de que les había salido increíble, todo el club les había aplaudido como locos. ¿Por qué ella tenía esa cara? Se volteó sin poder mirarla más y se concentró en sus pies, que le parecieron particularmente interesantes.

Terminó la clase después de una plática de Finn, que en realidad no le importó mucho. Tomó sus cosas y salió hacia la entrada, quería irse a casa a descansar y sobre todo a quitarse el traje de super heroína. Con su mochila al hombro caminó hasta los casilleros, dejando el exceso de libros ahí y cuando disponía a irse, escuchó clara y fuerte la voz de la rubia.

"¡Rose! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Ahora!"

Eso no sonaba nada bien… Sentía que la iba a asesinar. Tragó saliva y fue hacia el salón de clases donde la chica había entrado, sabía que eso no iba a terminar bien. Suspiró y entró, encontrando a Kitty sentada en el escritorio con el látigo en la mano… ¿No pensaba pegarle… O sí?

"¿Q-qué pasa?" Logró decir con la garganta seca, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su acompañante.

"¿Qué fue eso? Ese número tan… Pobre."

"Pero… A todos les encantó… Nos aplaudieron y gritaron… Les gust-"

El látigo resonó contra el piso, haciendo que la castaña se asustara y chocara contra la pared. "¡Silencio! La que habla aquí soy yo…"

Caminó hacia la puerta y la atracó con el seguro. Ahora Marley estaba segura, la iba a asesinar y encontrarían su cuerpo tirado en los basureros de la escuela. Se mordió el labio fuertemente con nerviosismo… Si gritaba nadie la escucharía, estaban solas. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

"K-Kitty…"

"Shhh…"

"Pero a todos les gustó…"

"Pues a mí no… No diste tu cien por ciento."

"¡Claro que lo di!"

La rubia se acercó peligrosamente, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. "No… He visto mejores cosas en mi vida… Es por eso…" Se lamió los labios antes de continuar. "Que debo castigarte…"

"¿C-castigarme?"

Sin aviso alguno, la chica más pequeña colisionó sus labios con los de la castaña, invadiendo su boca con la lengua, explorando cada centímetro. Sus manos se aprisionaron de la cintura y la acercaron aún más.

Marley bastante confundida abrió los ojos sin saber qué era lo que ocurría… Kitty la estaba besando… Y… se sentía tan bien.

¿Cómo pensaba castigarla? ¿De esa forma? Tal vez no le desagradaría tanto la idea… Un momento… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se separó en búsqueda de aire y miró los ojos frente a ella, las pupilas dilatadas al máximo… Estaba consumida por la lujuria.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus labios estaban de nuevo atacándola, se dejó llevar por el momento, y comenzó a corresponder, enredando su lengua con la de la rubia, que luchó por el control. Sin quererlo, Marley soltó un gemido de placer, haciendo que se separaran.

"No gemirás hasta que yo te diga que lo hagas… ¿Me entiendes?"

Asintió con la cabeza.

La animadora, la tomó por la cintura, colocándola sobre el escritorio. Mirándola de arriba hacia abajo. Acarició sus muslos, haciendo que la castaña sintiera un enorme escalofrío recorrerla por completo. Comenzó un beso que se rompió, descendiendo hacia el cuello, lamiéndolo y succionándolo, a lo que la chica más alta soltó otro gemido.

"¿Qué te dije acerca de gemir?"

"L-lo siento…"

"Lo vas a sentir…" Replicó, azotando el látigo en la espalda de Marley, que cerró los ojos al contacto y se arqueó hacia adelante.

Sentía su piel arder y las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. A pesar de eso, el dolor dio paso a una nueva sensación, algo que le asustó un poco… Placer.

"Entonces… ¿Qué dije acerca de gemir?" Alzó la voz, mientras olfateaba el aroma de su acompañante.

"No debo hacerlo a menos que me lo digas."

"Muy bien…"

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la lengua caliente en su clavícula, tragó saliva fuertemente y se aferró a la madera del escritorio, rasguñándola soltando un nuevo gemido lo cual hizo que la rubia se detuviera. Marley tomó su cabeza en sus manos y obligó a que la mirara.

"Pégame… Sólo no dejes de besarme."

Kitty sonrió y alzó su látigo en el aire, dando un nuevo golpe en la espalda curveada de la castaña que soltó un grito de placer y se retorció.

"Mhm… Así me gusta."

Ambas sonrieron, colisionando sus labios una vez más. Esta vez, la cantante fue la que tomó el control, con todas sus fuerzas logró subir a la animadora al escritorio, sentándola sobre sí. Acariciando el bien formado trasero por sobre el cuero negro.

"Las manos quietas." Susurró la más pequeña entre besos.

"No." Fue lo que se limitó a responder antes de encajar sus uñas en el lugar donde sus manos se habían posado.

La rubia soltó un suspiro, echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejando libre su largo cuello, donde su acompañante encontró lugar y comenzó a succionar y lamer. Adorando la suave y tersa piel.

Ambas habían comenzado a moverse en un vaivén, sin tocarse del todo.

"Pégame." Le rogó mientras se separaba. "Pégame y fuerte."

Con una sonrisa, Kitty alzó el látigo, propiciando dos fuertes golpes en la espalda de su acompañante, que se arqueó de placer y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Sentía el calor en su espalda como una ola de total deleite.

Con rapidez, se acostó en el escritorio, llevándose a la chica con ella, besándole los labios con devoción y admiración, quería sentirla en lo más profundo de su ser, la necesitaba con ella en ese momento.

Por su parte, la porrista líder, se separó admirando el cuerpo de su compañera en ese ceñido traje, con una sonrisa pícara, arrancó la tela del pecho, dejando a la vista el sostén y parte de su abdomen bien definido. Se lamió los labios y se acercó, comenzando a lamer desde abajo hasta llegar a la barbilla, donde se detuvo suspirando fuertemente.

"Eres sexy… Muy, muy sexy."

Soltó un gemido y sonrió.

"Uh-uh… ¿Qué dije sobre los gemidos?" Se levantó, tomando el látigo en el aire, dando dos golpes al abdomen de la castaña que esbozó una sonrisa de gozo.

Donde estaba la marca roja, Kitty succionó y lamió, tocando los senos de la chica más alta, coló sus manos por debajo del sostén y acarició los pezones, haciendo que se endurecieran debido al toque.

Soltando un sonido gutural, la castaña se deshizo del sostén y tomó la cara de la rubia entre sus manos, subiéndola a la altura de sus pechos, obligándola a lamerlos y degustarlos, lo cual, sin dudar, hizo.

Se arqueó, buscando darle más acceso, mientras con sus uñas arañaba la madera del escritorio.

"K-Kitty…"

"Mhmmm…" Dijo sin dejar de lamer el seno izquierdo.

"No puedo más…"

Se separó lentamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. "No puedes… ¿Qué?"

"Necesito sentirte…"

"¿En dónde?"

Soltó un bufido de frustración y tomó la mano de la rubia, destruyendo lo que quedaba del traje hasta quedar en ropa interior. Con furia se deshizo de los retazos de tela y los zapatos que aún tenía puestos. Guió la suave mano hacia su intimidad, obligándola a tocarla.

"Aquí… Te necesito aquí."

"Estás mojada… Muy mojada."

"¿Ves lo que causas? Arréglalo."

Sin responder nada más, comenzó bajando desde el ombligo, donde lamió lentamente, hasta llegar al elástico de las bragas, las tomó con los dientes y las deslizó por las largas piernas de Marley, subiendo de nuevo, esta vez a la altura de la intimidad. Miró de cerca, apreciando el color rosado de la vulva palpitante, que tenía humedad por todos lados.

Tomó los muslos de la chica y los presionó mientras dejaba sutiles besos, oliendo a su paso la fragancia embriagante que poseía. Se acercó al sexo y con sumo cuidado pasó su lengua por ahí. Haciendo que la castaña se retorciera y diera un brinco.

"Más… Más."

"Te daré más cuando lo crea necesario." Alzó el látigo, propiciando un golpe en las costillas.

Un sonido gutural fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta y con calma pasmosa continuó lamiendo el sexo caliente, saboreando el elíxir del tan amado altar que adoraba. Continuó cada vez más rápido, con lengüetazos fuertes y candentes, encontró el punto G y lo mordió y succionó con fervor, sin parar un solo segundo antes las súplicas de su acompañante, que rogaba cada vez por más y más.

"¡Suficiente!" Gritó Marley, invirtiendo posiciones, quedando esta vez sobre la rubia que con una expresión de asombro la miró.

"¿Qué haces Rose?"

"Cállate."

Un sonido se escapó de la boca de la capitana, le prendía tanto el que su acompañante tuviera el control, y se estiró en el escritorio.

La castaña encontró rápidamente el cierre del ceñido traje de Kitty y lo desabrocho con fiereza, haciendo que saltara por el salón. Sin importarle, quitó lo que quedaba y lo jaló, tirándolo en el piso del salón de clases. La apreció semi desnuda, su cuerpo era una maravilla. ¿Era real lo que estaba viendo? Lo acarició para comprobar que no estaba soñando y sonrió.

"¡Con un carajo, Rose! ¡Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya!" Suspiró frustrada.

"La que dice ahora las cosas, soy yo." Le miró a los ojos, quitándole el látigo de las manos. Lo agarró bien y comenzó a golpear los costados de la rubia con fiereza, haciéndola gritar del dolor y retorcerse.

"¡Dios! ¡Más, más!"

No se detuvo hasta que apreció como la sangre comenzaba a salir, tiró el objeto al suelo y se acercó a lamerla con delicadeza, besando las heridas. Sus manos buscaron los senos de la joven y los apretó, los tenía a su merced. Arrancó el sostén, sin darse el tiempo debido para desabrocharlo y comenzó a lamer y morder el valle, alrededor y los pezones.

Se separó, apreciando cómo los moretones comenzaban a mostrarse donde antes había golpeado y se sintió victoriosa. Sin previo aviso quitó las bragas y pasó una de las piernas por la cadera de la chica, y otra bajo su muslo.

"¿Quieres gozar? Yo te haré gozar." Dijo en voz baja mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas frenéticamente en un frenesí descontrolado.

La rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás, comenzando a moverse al compás marcado, sintiendo una descarga de placer en todo su cuerpo, lo sentía temblar y acoplarse al de su amante. Gimió lo más fuerte que pudo acompañando a Marley. Sus manos se apoderaron de los senos de la contraria, comenzando a tocarlos y apretarlos levemente. Estimulando los pezones con los dedos medios.

La acción continuó hasta que la castaña sintió sus piernas tensarse. Kitty lo notó y paró, haciendo que su acompañante liberara un gemido de frustración. La colocó en el escritorio, abriendo las piernas y volviendo a acercarse al sexo que minutos antes había tenido tan cerca.

"¿Creías que te librarías tan fácil de mí? Estás muy equivocada… señorita."

"¡Carajo!" Gritó exasperada, no estaba acostumbrada a maldecir, nunca lo hacía… Pero simplemente no pudo contenerse más.

"Quiero que grites en serio…"

Miró sus ojos, y se mordió el labio antes de introducir tres dedos dentro de ella. Marley gimió, se retorció y gritó. Era una sensación tan… Tan… Buena.

Movió las caderas en respuesta y encajó sus uñas en la espalda de la animadora, rasguñando la nívea piel, sin importarle dejar alguna marca. Los dedos entraban y salían como si ese hubiera sido el lugar para ellos desde un principio, se resbalaban en los jugos exquisitos sin más.

Nuevamente las piernas se le tensaron y las rodillas le comenzaron a temblar, estaba cerca del clímax… Y más le valía a la chica que no parara en ese momento o le iría mal… Muy mal.

Sintió cómo las paredes de Marley se cerraban cada vez más y más y Kitty supo que estaba cerca, se movió con más vigor, apreciando la imagen ante sus ojos, el verla tan vulnerable y tan hermosa… Tan de ella en ese momento.

"Voy… Voy a…"

"¿Vas a qué?"

"A…"

"¿¡A QUÉ?!" Le gritó sin parar el experto movimiento de sus dedos.

"¡Me corro! ¡Me corro!"

Al momento, el líquido caliente comenzó a desprenderse y resbalarse por los largos dedos de la rubia, que con una sonrisa los llevó hasta su boca y los lamió con gusto. En el espacio libre del escritorio, se acostó junto a Marley, que yacía a su lado tratando de recuperar la respiración.

"Así aprenderás… A comportarte mejor la próxima vez…"

Hubo un silencio, no se escuchó nada más que el sonido del viento contra la ventana. Fue entonces que la castaña se levantó y se tumbó encima de Kitty, dándole un corto beso en los labios, aproximándose a su oído.

"Deberías castigarme más seguido."

* * *

_Tehehehehe (8 Sé que estuvo un poco meeeeh xD (Nunca aprecio mi esfuerzo, me tardé como tres horas en esto pero no... Quedó feo xD Cosas de escritores) Bueno, ustedes tienen la última palabra, ¿les gustó? ¡Dejen un review! ¿No les gustó? ... ¡Dejen uno también! :D _

_Off-topic: KARLEY TUVO UN DUETO, OKAY, OKAAAAAY. TUVIERON UN DUETO SDJHFDJSKAFH *-* NO ESTOY SOÑANDO, EN REALIDAD PASÓ, Y AMBAS SE VEÍAN BUENERRÍMAS. _

_Off-topic 2: e_é Becca Tobin es hermosa y sexy y es mi esposa._

_**Charlie se despide :3**_


End file.
